


Sadie Nelson's Adventures in Sharing a Homespace

by DJClawson



Series: Theodore Nelson's Adventures in Sharing a Workspace [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cat's pov, Cats have limited understandings of things, M/M, Sadie - Freeform, They also don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJClawson/pseuds/DJClawson
Summary: why yes I had a fever when I wrote this why do you ask





	Sadie Nelson's Adventures in Sharing a Homespace

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LachesisMeg for her beta work!

She could never let him know it, but Sadie had the best human. 

Granted, he could be a little slow on the uptake. He couldn’t figure out certain things, like that the carrier was terrible, and where he took her in the carrier was always terrible, and they did terrible things to her and she sometimes had to wear a terrible cone, and he forced awful liquids in her mouth with a dropper - of course she was going to fight all that. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, it was awful.

_ “PlEasE doN’t fIghT thEm. ThEy gOttA clEan YouR teEth. You Don’T waNt gUm dIseAse dO yoU?” _

But he was never mean. His posture was hunched over and submissive. He didn’t want to fight. He didn’t claw back when she clawed him. He didn’t raise his voice. He never applied force like he could have. Even when it was necessary to him, to get her in the carrier, it was always the minimum. And when she came back (he always brought her back, he always brought her home) he gave her the best meat. The birds were good, all of the feathers and bones gone, but the soft meat that was so much better than rat was the best. He gave her a big piece sometimes and she dragged it across the floor and tore at it and he complained a little but didn’t take it away.

“ _ NoT thE ruG, no Raw MeaT on The Rug, It’s ExpeNsiVe tO clEan _ .”

It wasn’t as fun as hunting but it tasted better and there was so much of it, on time every day. He would come in the door and put his bags down and she came out from under the bed or out of the clothing hamper (it smelled of him, she liked it) or from under his pillow. Sometimes he milled about, staring at his little box, and she mewed at him and maybe there was a little scratch but nothing serious, not like the old days, and it worked, because he got meat from the cold box and put it in her bowl, mixing it up in the wet food. When she stayed at the other place they gave her awful dry food; it was insulting. He never gave her dry food. 

He brought her toys - knotted ropes that he wore in and then left for her to tear apart. There was a lumpy thing on the ground that was supposed to be a bed, but she ignored it. It wasn’t as good as his bed; why did he think she would use it?

While he was around, he stared at one box or another - the little one in his hands or the big one that folded up on the table. It showed all kinds of things and sometimes he let her sit on his lap and watch and sometimes he pushed her away and shut her in the bathroom while he was watching it, and only let her back out when he was done. Otherwise he left her alone, which was just fine. He didn’t stare at her, or try to pet her when she wasn’t in the mood, or pick her up. They only really had contact when she came to him, and sat on him, or nuzzled her head against him, and then he petted her and almost never made her leave unless the little box made ringing noises.

“ _ SorRy, sOrrY, I hAve To aNswEr tHis. _ ”

He would pet her head apologetically after he pushed her off. If she was in the mood, she would roll over and only then would he rub her belly, but that was just for him, and nobody else.

There were other people. He had a lot of mates, though if he wanted kittens, he was definitely picking the wrong ones. That was fine - kittens were a hassle. She stayed under the bed, or in the bathtub, and he kept a pillow there when it was dry so she could sleep on it. Some of them called her name, or looked for her, and they were the worst. These mates did not understand boundaries and sometimes she had to teach them. She was not a pet and she was not their servant. She was not a dumb kitten who would do anything for attention. Her belly was not for them; it was for Theo. Sometimes Theo would get mad at them, or he would just laugh at them, but he would almost never get mad at her, though sometimes she would get on the bed and he would put her in the bathroom, and ignore her scratching and mewing. 

“ _ NoT noW  _ Sadie _. _ ”

He had to put something on the inside of the bathroom door that made it harder to scratch up. She tried anyway, at least for a little while, until it was beneath her dignity to continue. It wasn’t like she was  _ begging _ . She didn’t  _ need _ to be on the bed all the time.

His new mate though, he was the best one so far. He wasn’t normal, that was for sure. He didn’t stare or even look her in the eyes ever. He didn’t chase after her or try to find her when she didn’t want to be found, but he always knew where she was. He ignored her when she wanted to be ignored, he tried not to push her off the bed, and there were no attempts at petting unless she wanted it, and only on the head and behind the ears. And somehow he knew when she wanted it, like he was another cat or something. He gave her some of his food when Theo wasn’t looking. (Theo never did but he never ate anything that smelled good) She was starting to suspect he was part cat - he even came in like a cat sometimes, contorting his body as he came in through the window. And he definitely hunted, because he came in smelling of blood that wasn’t his and Theo had to clean him up like he did with Sadie when he brought her back from the awful place. 

He just never brought any kills home, which she thought was rude. Theo deserved something, didn’t he? He fed both of them. But he couldn’t be a cat because Theo never put  _ him _ in the bathroom, just her. This mate got priority, but eventually one of them would open the door and Sadie would get back up on the bed - or sometimes, just stay under the bed, because Theo was too sweaty and he smelled and it would be too complicated to get on his head anyway, and she had to respect his space with his mate  _ sometimes _ ; he deserved it.

One particular morning when the mate was not around, and Sadie had Theo all to herself, she cuddled against his head because it was warm but then got up when she realized it was wet. He was all sweaty and didn’t wake up as usual. His  little box rang and rang, which he ignored, and eventually got to stop, then put the covers over his head. 

The other one came over - one of the few humans who was not a mate who visited him. He was a big human and Sadie usually decided to be elsewhere when he was around (she would never say that she  _ hid _ from him), but she arched her back and hissed at him instead.

“ _ HeY, hEy _ , Sadie,  _ I meAn PeAcE _ .” 

He got Theo out of bed and took him away. Sadie tried to stay awake but it was a warm day and she ended up napping in the sunbeam on the table on top of Theo’s big box, but she sprang into action when she heard voices on the other side of the door.

“ _ \- plEtnY of FluIds - _ ”

“ _ I heArd Her FogGy _ .” Theo sat down on the bed. He looked ready to fall back to sleep right then and there. His voice was unusually low like he was growling. “ _ Hey _ Sadie.” He scratched her behind the ears with both hands, and she lowered her guard a little. “ _ See? She’S noT so Bad _ .”

The unwelcome intruder looked her right in the eyes and she looked back with her best ‘I will murder you in a heartbeat’ expression. She would do it. She bet he had soft bones. She could chew them up and spit them out.

He put things in the cold box and left, and Theo went back to sleep, turning fitfully. His lungs sounded gross. She curled up against his back instead of her usual position. 

His current mate came over when the sun went down, and Theo had made no move to feed her. He brought bird and put it in her dish. Theo sat up and objected, but his mate just shushed him, and gave him all of his terrible food in bed and watched him eat it. He helped him shower, and since being wet was awful, he got even more points from Sadie for doing that. When Theo was tucked in he was breathing better and Sadie decided that maybe if Theo was the best human, his mate was the best mate.


End file.
